The use of traditional dusting tools, like feather dusters, still has its place in modern homes. The need for dusting off surfaces which are not directly suitable for vacuum cleaner nozzles or brush nozzles on the vacuum cleaner tube handle, like fragile furniture, book shelves and other types of objects. These surfaces require a more delicate dusting, which works in the feather dusters favor. Previously, the feather duster was typically utilized to collect dust and was then cleaned by going outside and shaking or brushing the dust off. However, more effective ways of attending to the cleaning off of the dusting tool have been developed. Dusting systems comprising a dusting tool, like a feather duster, and a corresponding chamber for holding the dusting tool, and which chamber is further connected to a vacuum source are known. These types of dusting systems have the advantage of clearing away dust that has been collected in the dusting tool by means of the vacuum source as the dusting tool is stored in chamber. A system of this kind is shown in EP 1,106,131 A2, which discloses a device for a vacuum cleaner comprising a holder for a dust pick up tool, such as a feather duster. The holder has a chamber which is connectable with an inlet or outlet channel of a vacuum source, such that when the dust pick up tool is in the chamber, it is cleaned by means of air flowing through the chamber.